Akihiro Gono vs. Hector Lombard
The fight was in the opening round of the Pride 2006 welterweight grand prix. Hector Lombard came into the fight undefeated and it was his first loss of only two thus far. The Fight The first round began. Gono landed a body kick and ate a big combination and was hurt and he ate more and slipped and Lombard kept coming and Gono tripped again and Lombard pounced into guard. Lombard slammed his head down and landed some big hammerfists. He landed some big shots in under and more big hammerfists over and over from half-guard. He landed a knee to the face from there. Gono retained guard. They slowed a tiny bit. Lombard postured up. He stepped over into side control with nine minutes remaining. He turned for a kneebar. Gono was defending. What a fight already though, what a beatdown really. Gono still defending. Gono looks relaxed. Lombard let go and Gono took his back with both hooks. Not much going on at all. The referee moved them to the center of the ring. Gono landed some heel kicks to the liver. Seven minutes remained. Lombard turned and they stood and broke with Lombard slipping. Lombard landed a big combination and another and slipped and stood to the clinch eating a knee to the body. Lombard kneed the body. Gono ate an uppercut inside and landed one himself. Gono kneed the leg and then the body. Six minutes remained. The referee broke them up. Gono landed a leg kick. They circled. Gono landed a good body kick. They circled some more. Gono landed a good inside leg kick. Lombard missed a leg kick. Gono landed a good leg kick. Lombard landed a weak leg kick, he seemed gassed. Gono landed a left hook and ate a leg kick. Lombard landed a good left hand and caught Gono. He landed a right hand counter. Gono landed a good leg kick. Lombard missed a leg kick. Lombard partially checked an inside leg kick. Four minutes remained. Gono missed a body kick. Lombard missed a right hook and a left hand. Lombard missed a leg kick. Gono landed a leg kick. Gono landed a counter left hook. They circled exchanging probing strikes. Three minutes remained. Lombard landed a leg kick and a coutner left. Gono missed a flying knee. Gono checked a leg kick. Gono missed a leg kick. Gono landed a good left hand. Two minutes remianed as Lombard missed an inside leg kick. Gono landed a left hand. Lombard landed a leg kick. Gono landed a right jab. They exchanged landing nothing. They clinched with Gono landing a right hook inside and a knee to the body. One minute with Gono landing another pair of knees. Another big knee. Another and that nearly crumbled Lombard. Lombard got an ankle pick to full guard. Thirty seconds remained. Not much going on. Lombard landed a body shot. The first round ended. Lombard had a tiny lump under his right eye. The second round began. Lombard landed a good leg kick. Gono landed a good body kick, actually blocked by Lombard actually. Gono checked an inside leg kick. They clinched explosively. Gono landed another big knee to the body. Gono got the trip takedown but Lombard landed on top in guard, with four minutes remaining. Not much going on down there. Three minutes remained. Lombard passed to half-guard after a while. Two minutes remained and the whole time Gono had defended a pass to side control. The referee stood them up and they touched gloves. Gono missed a leg kick. Both fighters looked exhausted. They circled. Lombard shot for a double, Gono stuffed it up to the clinch and landed a knee with one minute remaining. Gono kneed the body. The referee broke them up. Gono missed a spinning back fist and landed a hard overhand left. They clinched. Gono landed a trio of body shots inside. Thirty seconds remaining. He landed four more. The referee broke them up. Gono landed a hard left hook and they clinched, Lombard landed a big knee. Gono landed a big body shot inside at the bell as the second and final round ended. Gono moved on in the tournament with the unanimous decision victory.